


breathe

by moonteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, This is fluff, kissing for like 5 seconds, lapslock intentional, san gets stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonteez/pseuds/moonteez
Summary: it's okay, he thinks. this is platonic, totally bros just saying goodnight.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work in the ateez fandom so im really really sorry if these two are wildly out of character or if this just sucks

san makes a noise of consideration before tapping his screen a few times. this was done multiple times in the last 30 minutes, driving his roommate nearly insane.

"what are you doing?" mingi finally asks, looking up from his book.

"i'm looking for a date."

mingi stares at him. "i thought you had a date last week. you aren't going to see him again?"

san shrugs and stretches. "i don't think so. he was cute but he didn't really have the right personality. he was shorter than me, too."

nodding thoughtfully, mingi closes his book. "let's hear about the options."

truthfully, mingi hated this. he hated this more than anything else. his growing crush on san, one he'd had since they moved in together 2 years 4 months and 23 days ago, not that he was counting, proved to be obnoxious and prevented him from wanting san to enjoy these awful tinder dates.

more often than not san would come home, tired and somewhat sad, and ask mingi to cuddle while they watched a movie.

"this is minho. he's really cute, isn't he?" san asks, shoving the phone under mingi's nose.

"yeah, he's pretty good looking." mingi compliments, picking at the skin around his nails. "he seems like your type."

san scoffs, albeit playfully. "like you know anything about my type."

"i do!" mingi gives san an offended look. he tucks his legs under himself and counts on his fingers. "nice hair, tall, big personality, he can't be too judgy and he has to be a little soft. i know _plenty_ about your type."

if mingi was the type of guy to let his hopes grow to be taller than himself, he'd say san's type was screaming _bingo bingo bingo! it's_ you! _it's you!_

of course, mingi refuses to be that type of guy.

"i guess listening to me all the time really payed off." san shoves at mingi's shoulder, resulting in a shove back.

"yeah, against my will."

as predicted, san is home late that night, not even changing before sliding into the spot against mingi's figure. he rambles about the guy as mingi listens.

"he wasn't even," san paused put put a chip or two in his mouth. "he wasn't even _funny._ like, i made a joke and it was _so_ good and he didn't even laugh!"

"i bet it was a horrible joke." mingi teases.

san frowns. "you would have laughed."

"i know. i probably would have."

the two sit in silence for 2 more episodes of some show before san stretches and rolls off the couch. he lands on his back, continuing to stretch.

"mingi i'm bored. let's go out, there are places still open."

mingi stares at him from the couch. "it's almost one in the morning, sannie."

"your point?"

"alright," mingi sighs after a few seconds. "let me change."

"don't change your sweater. it looks nice on you." san grins, sprawled out on the floor. his nice shirt was bound to get dirty but mingi could safely assume san didn't care.

he goes to their bedroom and rummages through his closet. it's only a few minutes before san knocks loudly on the door, startling him.

"what?" he asks, huffing. he exchanges his sweatpants for a pair of jeans, tucking the front of his sweater in. he didn't want it to look too big on him, although it was.

_by like, 2 sizes. that's not too big._ his brain says. he nods back at it, agreeing.

"hurry up!" san calls and mingi cracks the door open, glaring at him.

"look at you." san whistles, pushing his way into the room and spinning mingi around by his shoulders.

"quit it. let's just go."

after struggling to find what shoes mingi should wear, san finally lets himself be pulled out of the house.

the streets outside of their apartment building are surprisingly busy and mingi has to join his hand with san's in order to not lose him. he doesn't think about how this already feels like a date nor how cute san looked bustling through the crowd.

"you okay?" san looks back, his brows knitted together in a worried look.

mingi sends him a lopsided smile. "yeah. where do you wanna go?"

"can we get food? i didn't eat much on my date because he chose the worst restaurant." san gags, not letting mingi answer before pulling him towards a convenience store.

the bell rings above them and san makes a beeline for the snack shelves.

he can feel the cashier burning holes into their backs as san leans down to examine the variety of junk food.

"would you eat this? i thought we'd had it before but i can't be sure." he looks up at mingi, who awkwardly nods. their hands were still clasped together and mingi was sure that was the cause of the staring. that or their drastic difference in style of clothing.

"okay. do you want to get a drink?" san stands up, nodding towards the coolers.

"you go pick something out for me. i'll take these to the counter." he takes the mixture of snacks from san and carries it to the counter. sending an apologetic look to the cashier, he watches her start to scan the food.

"i got this," san holds up a drink before setting it on the counter as well. "i remember you saying you wanted to try it, but if you don't like it i can buy you a different one."

mingi opens his mouth to reply, to thank san, not only for remembering but for offering to buy another one, but the cashier speaks first.

"you two are really cute together."

mingi turns to her quickly, his face flushed and his eyes wide. "i'm sorry?"

"oh my gosh. i just assumed you were together- i didn't mean to offend you." she apologizes quickly, scanning the remaining items and placing them in the bag.

"o-offend me? no, i was just surprised is all."

"he means thank you." san smiles beside him, paying while mingi's mouth hangs open. "have a nice night, miss."

"uh, you too!" she calls as they leave.

"do you want to go sit on that bench?" san sifts through the bag and sits down anyways, lying their food out. "god, somehow they have the best food."

still slightly shocked from the cashier's comment (his heart was hammering in his chest, but no one needed to know that), mingi watches san open the food and begin to eat.

"chew with your mouth closed." mingi pretends to gag and san sticks his tongue out. "gross!"

san's giggles die down eventually, his head swaying to the music outside of the convenience store.

mingi wipes his hands on a napkin. "do you remember when we played this song during our senior year?"

san nods, already smiling at the memory. "when we played it over the speakers, yeah. no one found out it was us."

the younger laughs, throwing his head back and holding his stomach. "no one knew it was us because we tried to escape through the window. i thought we were gonna die."

when he stops laughing, san is staring at him. there's a small smile adorning his face, his dimples just barely appearing.

mingi hadn't had feelings for san then. or he thought he didn't, a lot of things pointed to the beginning of a crush when they'd met in their senior year, but mingi put all his energy into convincing himself he was in love with yunho.

"stop staring." mingi drops his head. it's supposed to be whiney and joking, to annoy san, but it comes out as a whisper.

"mingi?"

"yeah?" mingi doesn't look up, too afraid to see the expression on san's face.

"thanks for coming out with me. my date didn't actually show up tonight, i lied."

mingi gapes at him. "seriously? why didn't you tell me? you stayed out so late, san."

"i know." san shrugs. "i just… didn't want you to pity me. if i would've told you, you would have payed for our food and tried to spoil me. you don't have the money for that, mister."

"sannie," mingi frowns. "you don't deserve to be stood up. his loss, tonight has been so fun. you had more fun with me than you would have had with him, i'm sure of it."

"is that right?" san teases, getting up to throw their trash away. mingi follows, sliding his hand into san's as they walk back towards their building.

when they get home they change in silence. mingi brushes his teeth while san takes his makeup off, a normal night for them.

"good night, san." mingi says, fluffing his pillows and spreading his blanket over his bed.

"good night, mingi. uh, thank you again. for tonight. i had a lot of fun and you made me feel a lot better." mingi is surprised to feel san's arms snake around his waist in a tight hug. he turns around to hug him back, but san is staring at him.

"of course, san. i'm glad."

san smiles. mingi isn't sure why he isn't pulling away, why he isn't saying goodnight and just _going to sleep._ he doesn't have work tomorrow. he should be thinking about how he can sleep in, not the warmth of san in his arms and why he can't feel it all the time, every night.

in an act of bravery, he takes a silent breath and cradles san's face in his hands, stroking his cheek.

it's okay, he thinks. this is platonic, totally bros just saying goodnight.

san leans up just slightly and mingi thinks this is it. he can't convince himself this is anything near platonic as san presses a soft kiss on his lips.

mingi keeps his eyes closed, even when they've parted. he can hear the worry in san's voice when he speaks.

"are you okay?"

"i like you a lot."

san laughs. "i know, mingi. look at me."

mingi opens his eyes and san kisses him again, more confident and determined. he shuts his eyes again immediately, pulling san closer.

"you know how i've never gone on a second date? i've been waiting for you to say something."

"go on a real date with me, san. not like tonight. a real dinner at a nice place, like all your other dates. but more special." mingi says after they're apart, holding san's hands. "please?"

"of course i will. i've been wanting to since highschool, mingi." san smiles big and hugs mingi. the taller kisses his forehead and beams at the way san leans up into the touch.

"lay with me tonight?"

san groans. "you're _such_ a restless sleeper. you'll hog all the blankets, too."

"not if you're right beside me!" mingi huffs, pulling san onto the bed and into a suffocating hug.

"okay, okay. let me go already."

mingi pouts. "i don't wanna."

"you're a baby." san kisses his cheeks and nose, cuddling against him and wrapping the blanket tight around them. 

"am not. promise you'll be here in the morning?"

"i live here, min." san says, his voice teasing.

"you _know_ what i mean."

"of course i will, mingi. get some rest."

mingi yawns. "okay. good night, sannie."

"good night, min."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: intakification


End file.
